Mi pequeña humanidad
by NagiNagii
Summary: La población decayó enormemente una ves que los titanes se adentraron a la muralla de Rose,dejando miles de muertos.Los científicos experimentan para repoblar las murallas,Hanji Zoe descubre algo en los titanes que confirma,también está en Eren,necesita experimentar con él para salvar la población pero...¿Y si Eren se niega?. Levi x Eren Erwin x Armin MPREG
1. Chapter 1

Es cerca de medio d a en la base provicional de la legion de reconocimiento,Eren corre por todo el terreno de entrenamiento debido a que se levant sin soportar lo que ve a,se acerc al hombre que hab a exigido tal castigo.

-Hey! enano,deja a Eren.-Dijo enojada la muchacha de rasgos asiaticos.  
>-Tsk,es la culpa de ese mocoso de mierda el despertar tarde,ahora ve a hacer la limpieza.-Dijo Levi.<br>- Eren lleva m s de media hora corriendo!.-Grit la chica agarrando al hombre de su chaqueta.  
>-Durmi una hora de m s y perdi la mayor a del entrenamiento ,ve a limpiar mocosa.-Dijo soltandose de su agarre.<br>-Maldito.-Susurr antes de pasar por su lado.  
>-Heeeey! Enaaanoo!.<br>-Mierda,no a esta hora.-Dijo el sargento con su mano en la cien.  
>-Leviiiii! sabes?, sabes?.-Dijo con un brillo en sus ojos que asqueaba al mas bajo-<br>- Que mierda quieres?.  
>-Ha habido un avance en los experimentos,al parecer podemos fertilizar mujeres por medio de la medicina,as ser m s efectiva la re-poblaci n.-Dijo antes de dar un salto de alegr a.<br>-Bueno,de hecho si es un avance.-Dijo mientras caminaba hacia su despacho-  
>- Verdad? verdad?.-Dijo con saliva corriendo por su ment n.-Hey! porqu Eren est corriendo?.<br>-Ese mocoso de mieda se qued dormido.  
>-Pero se supone que no debe correr antes de mi experimento.-Dijo haciendo una mueca.<br>-Entonces deber s esperar.  
>-No... Ereeeen!.-Grit agitando su mano en el aire.<br>-Ah,ah,ah...s-si,se orita Hanji.-Dijo haciedno el ya acostumbrado saludo militar.  
>-Necesito que descances media hora antes de ir a mi despacho.<br>-S-si!.-Dijo saludando para luego retirarse.  
>- Que quieres hacer con el mocoso?.<br>-Algo...es una teor a que tengo sobre los titanes pero no estoy segura de ello.-Dijo caminando.  
>-Tsk...<p>

Hanji se despidi de Levi y se encamin a su despacho,all sac su diario que ten a solo para investigaci nes y teor as de sus amados titanes,sac una pluma y comenz a escrbir.

"Teor a de reproducci n de Titanes.

La ltima ves que capturamos un tit n de 3 metros en las afueras de las murallas,me dediqu a disecci narlo,en su estomago hab a una bolsa algo blanquecina con un especimen peque o que se regenerara y lo revis al otro d lo diseccion nuevamente,esa bolsa blanquecina estaba vac a y no hab a rastro de lo que ten a dentro.

Mi teor a es,que mis amados titanes tienen una gestaci n de solo un d a o incluso horas con una regeneraci n r n que cada uno de los titanes tiene esa bolsa blanquecina que ser a como una matriz,en varios titanes me encontr con eso a pesar de que no poseen organos.

No se como se reproducen,pero s que pueden gestar un tit n y pronto averiguar todo sobre el proceso de apareamiento."

Una ves que termin de escribir eso,tom una libreta con el nombre de "Eren Jeager" y comenz a escribir nuevamente.

"Experimento vinculado.

Revisar el estomago de Eren buscando alg n rastro de matriz fertil en su vientre.

/Si todo sale como pienso,podremos re-poblar nuestras murallas en solo unos meses/"

-Aah...-Suspir y dej caer su cabeza.-Estoy tan...contenta!.-Dijo levantandose mientras corria por su despacho.  
>- Que mierdas haces?.-Dijo Levi parado en la puerta.<br>-Oh! pero si es el peque in Levi! ven,ven...mira!.-Se acerc a l para luego empujar a Levi hasta sus libretas para que viera lo que hab a planeado.  
>- Que es esto?.-Dijo tomando las libretas de los titanes y la de Eren. -Lee!... crees que tengo raz n?.<br>-Bueno,eres una loca de mierda as que no se.-Dijo leyendo la teor a de los titanes.- Como mierda puedes saber si realmente son titanes beb s?.-Dijo enojado.  
>-Claro que lo son!.<br>-Podr an haber sido humanos deborados que solo se desintegraron en el interior.  
>-Pero si fueran humanos estar an en el estomago,no en el otro nico organo que est debajo.<br>-Tsk...no saques conclusi nes apresuradas, que investigar.-Dijo leyendo el experimento vinculado.- Que piensas hacer?.  
>- Con Eren? ah,ver s...si Eren tuviera esa matriz,podr a tener beb tiene la matriz podr a sacar muestras peque as para implantarlas en otros chicos y as podr a crecer la taza de natalidad.-Dec a con sus ojos brillando de emocion.<br>-Ah...y si la tuviera, crees que Eren dejar que lo embaracen?.  
>-Pues...entonces que no lo sepa.-Sonre a perturbadoramente.<br>- Que tratas de decir?.-Su ce o fruncido en interes.  
>-Puedo recolectar algo de semen,le puedo decir que tiene una revici n entonces implando la muestra y se espera que quede embarazado.<br>-Ok y cuando lo sepa, no crees que mandar todo a la mierda cuando sepa que est embarazado de alguien que no conoce?.  
>-Ummm..entonces tendr a que pensar en otra cosa.<br>-Claro...intenta eso,loca de mierda.-Se levant y sali del despacho.  
>-...Falta poco!.-Sus ojos brillaban cada ves m s con emoci n.<p>

-Eren, est s bien?.-Repet a Mikasa con preocupaci n.  
>-Si,Mikasa.-Eren repet a eso cada ves que Mikasa le preguntaba.<br>-Eren,tienes que ir a un experimento de la se orita Hanji, verdad?.-Armin se sentaba a su lado en la silla del comedor.  
>-Si,pero no se realmente que quiere ahora.<br>-Eren,si es muy duro para ti te acompa ar .-Mikasa se dirig a a l decidida.  
>-No es necesario,Mikasa!.-Eren ya estaba aburrido de la sobreprotecci n de su hermana.<br>-Ereeeen!.  
>-Dios,la se orita Hanji.<br>-Ooh! buenos d as chicos!.  
>-Buenos d as.-Los tres chicos gritaron mientras saludaban a su mayor.<br>-Eren,vamos.  
>-Si.<br>-Yo tambi n voy,loca de mierda.-Levi aparec a detr s de Eren asustandolo de sobremanera.  
>-S-s-sargento Levi!.-Salud Eren con nerviosismo,siempre ha respetado a ese hombre frente a l pero estos ltimos d as ha estado emocionado e incluso esperaba verlo cada d a.<br>-Buenos d as,mocoso.-Levi pas su mano por el cabello del menor.  
>-Heey, por qu tan afectuoso?.-Hanji lo miraba divertida.<br>- Que mierda te importa?.Vamos.  
>-Okeeey!.-Hanji saltaba hacia la sala para sus experimentos.<p>

Cuando llegaron a esa sala,Eren sinti una presi n en su pecho,algo malo le iba a ocurrir.

-Bien,Eren...inala esto un poquito.-Dijo Hanji pasandole una botella negra.  
>- Solo un po...co...-Eren se desmaya una ves que inhala el contenido.<br>-Bien,tenemos una hora para operar!.  
>- Como mierda sabes eso? esa mierda de droga funciona diferente en cada persona.<br>- Recuerdas la ves que Eren se desmay y se despert una hora despues?...esa fui yo.  
>-Tsk,solo comencemos.-Dijo poniendose todo tipo de ropas para no ensuciarse.<br>-Bien...corto por aqu .-Dec a Hanji con un bistur en el estomago del menor.-listo...ahora...reviso.  
>- Hay algo?.<br>-Aqu est !.-Dijo emocionada al ver una bolsa blanquecina vac a formando una matriz.  
>-Que mierda...-Levi se sorprendi al verlo.<br>-Voy a sacar una muestra.-Dijo llevando una geringa a esa bolsa,la introdujo y sac un poco de la corteza.  
>-Ten.-Levi le pas un recipiente de vidrio.<br>-Okey...listo.-Dijo dejando la muestra dentro y cerrando.  
>-Cierra a Eren,loca de mierda.-Dec a nervioso.<br>-Bien.-Hanji sonre a por la preocupaci n de Levi,su actitud cambiaba por el chico de ojos esmeralda.-Okey,esperar que se regenere para sacar los puntos.  
>-Bien.-Levi se sacaba la ropa que lo proteg a.<p>

Hanji se alej de el pelinegro y el casta o,volte para ver que hac a hab a sacado los guantes y estaba acariciando la mano del menor,no se apartaba de l ni un segundo,definitivamente algo pasar a entre ellos aunque por ahora no se den cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Erwin hablaba con Mike en su despacho,el tema era sobre la situaci n actual en su matrimonio,su esposa le gritaba por cualquier cosa,ya no ten an intimidad o algo de cari o,siempre eran peleas y m s peleas.

-S que me ama pero ya no la soporto.-Se reclin en la silla.-Me ignora como si nunca me hubiera visto antes,esa mujer est extra a.  
>-Ella quer a tener un beb , verdad?.-Mike subi su pierna derecha a su rodilla izquierda.<br>-Si,fue a hacerse unos ex menes pero no me ha dicho nada de ello.-Erwin se impacientaba.  
>-Debe ser por algo que le han dicho o...<br>- O qu ?.  
>-Se enter de tu relaci n con uno de nuestros novatos.<br>-Imposible.-Dijo Erwin apoyando sus codos en el escritorio.  
>-Preguntale si tu esposa se le ha vemos m s tarde.-Se levant de la silla y desapareci entre el pasillo.<br>-Es imposible.

Armin estaba hablando con Sasha sobre lo que har an para la cena cuando la se orita Hanji le habl .

-Armin,Erwin te buscaba hace un rato.-Dijo la sargento buscando un vaso para beber agua.  
>-S-s-si!.-Se levant de la silla y se dirigi al despacho de Erwin.<p>

En el camino pensaba en cosas que podr an pasar, se ha reconciliado con su esposa? quiere terminar su relaci n con l? no lo quiere?,ideas de ese tipo llenaban su cabeza de tal manera que no se di cuenta cuando estaba frente al despacho de Erwin golpeando las puertas.

-Adelante.  
>-Con permiso.-Armin entr y salud .<br>-Cierra las puertas con llave.  
>-S-si.-Armin se volte ,cerr las puertas y gir la llave.<br>-Ven aqu .-Erwin gir su silla,Armin camin a l y lo observ .  
>- Que necesita?.<br>-Mi esposa... se te ha acercado ltimamente?.  
>-No... por qu ?.<br>-No es nada,es solo que est como loca por lo del beb ,hace meses tratamos de tener uno pero no pasa nada.-Acerc al peque o rubio a su regazo.  
>-Debe haber algo mal en su cuerpo.<br>-Si,tendr que separarme de que yo quiero son hijos,no esposas inservibles.-Dijo suspirando.  
>-Tendr que buscar una mujer que si tenga la posibilidad de gestar.-Su coraz n se her a con cada palabra dicha.<br>-Pero ninguna ser como tu.-Erwin gir el rostro decaido de Armin y lo bes .-Te quiero como a nadie,eres m o.  
>-Pero no puedo darte hijos,as que busca una mujer que pueda.-Se levant con sus ojos llorosos.<br>-Armin.  
>-Debemos terminar esto.<br>- Que?.  
>-No puedo darte hijos y tu has dicho que eso es lo que quieres.<br>-Pero te quiero, amo.  
>-Pero soy un chico y eso no puede cambiar.<br>-Armin,por favor.  
>-Te amo...y por eso debo dejarte ser una chica que pueda darte beb s porque yo no puedo,se feliz...Erwin.-Se alej ,abri las puertas y sali corriendo del despacho.<br>- Que has hecho Erwin?.-Levi entraba con su ce o fruncido.  
>- l ha terminado conmigo.<br>-Es tu culpa, s casado.  
>-Pero l deb a quedarse conmigo,mi plan se derrumba.<br>-Exacto y todo es por tu chico es escencial para tu maldito plan,es el mejor estratega que ha habido en esta legion.  
>-No podremos atacar sin Armin.<br>-Esa bola de grasa seguir gobernando si no hacemos algo.  
>-El reino se ver en peligro si sigue negando comida y dinero para los m s pobres,cada ves ir exigiendo m s...<br>-Lo sabes,as que has debe colaborar con esto.  
>-Tambi n Eren.<br>-Tsk...bien,ya veremos.

Mientras ellos discut an sobre lo que ser a de su plan,Armin corr a en busca de su amigo casta o mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Eren!.-Encontr al chico camino a su celda.  
>-Armin, que te pasa?.<br>-T-termin con Erwin.  
>- Que?...ah,ven a contarme.<p>

Ambos entraron a la celda de Eren y se sentaron en la cama algo incomoda del casta o.

- Que sucedi ?.  
>-Dijo que se divorciar a de su esposa.<br>-Pero, eso no est bien? digo ustedes quer an estar juntos desde hace mucho tiempo.  
>-Si pero la raz n por la que se separan es porque ella no le puede dar hijos. l quiere una familia,una familia que no puedo darle,yo soy un chico y no puedo cambiar eso.<br>-Armin,estar s ver s que eso pasar r pido y que de un momento a otro te querr a su lado,eres lindo,inteligente...el mejor estratega de todas las fuerzas militares, , quien no caer a por ti?,hasta yo caer a por ti en este momento.-Se dej caer en el regazo del rubio.  
>-Eren,no bromees as .<br>-Sabes que es broma,entonces no te pongas rojo.  
>-No me pongo rojo.<br>-Claro que si...ahora,prometeme que no seguir striste.  
>-Lo prometo.<br>-Bien.

Hanji estaba en su despacho riendo con sus ojos brillantes de emoci n,se dirigi a su escritorio,tomo unos papeles y comenz a susurrar.

-Lo tengo,lo tengo,lo tengo...puedo repoblar las pongo las celular de la matriz aqu .-Apunt con un lapiz el vientrede un dibujo masculino.-Se crear una matriz r pidamente...unos dos d as o menos,segun lo que creo las celular tipo tit n no har n que el chico que se someta se convierta en tit n,esas celulas son especializadas en la necesito un chico que se note sea el pasivo en la relaci n,que sea inteligente y cap z de muchas cosas..necesito a un chico...pero quien?.-Golpe el escritorio y calleron unas hojas al piso.-Aahg... a quien?.-Tom una hoja y ley .- Armin Arlert! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Vengo a dejar el segundo capitulo,espero que les guste y lo siento por el capitulo anterior,edité muchas veces pero por alguna razón no aparecía editado y como soy una novata escribiendo fics en esta pagina me compliqué bueno,espero sus reviews n.n

Pov. Eren

Después de que Armin dejó la celda revisé algo que me estaba molestando desde hace un rato.¿Por qué tengo puntos en mi estomago? Esto tendré que hablarlo con Hanji-san.

Seguramente me toqueteo por dentro...ahg...aunque, e-el sargento Levi estaba ahí así que no creo que haya sido tan malo.

*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\

-Hey,mocoso...mocoso de mierda despierta.

-¿Eh?

-Pequeño bastardo,estás tarde de nuevo.-Sentía una caricia en mi cabello.

-¿Sargento?...

-Así es, levanta tu flojo trasero,es hora de trabajar.

-S-Si!-Me levanté lo más rápido que pude.

Me dirigí al baño para tomar una ducha rápida,luego me vestí y me miré en el espejo y arreglé mi cabello unas cuantas veces y salí del baño.

-Vamos.-Dije tomando la chaqueta del uniforme que estaba en la silla del sargento.

-Rápido mocoso.

-Si!

Llegamos al patio de entrenamiento después de caminar pasillos y pasillos sin decir nada,solo se escuchaban nuestras pisadas así que me sentí muy feliz de salir al patio cuando ese silencio comenzó a ser tortuoso.

-¡Fórmense!

-¡Si!-Se escuchó a todos gritar mientras hacían el saludo militar,yo me sumé a ellos un poco después.

-Encuentren una pareja,lucharán cuerpo a cuerpo.Él que pierda deberá hacer flexiones de brazos con su compañero sobre la espalda.

-¡Si!

-¡Empiecen!

-Armin.-Dije mirando a mi lado.

-Yo no tengo la fuerza que tú,tendré que hacer las flexiones,

-Armin,eres inteligente,eso también es un tipo de fuerza y es la más dura de todas.

-B-bien.

-Hey,no te sonrojes.

-¡No me sonrojo!

-¡Un arma por cada pareja!-Gritaron.

-Tú tendrás el arma.

-¿Que?-Armin tomó el cuchillo en su mano derecha.

Por. Externo

Mientras esos dos participaban para los entrenamientos matutinos,una mujer pensaba sin descanso en su silla,sacando y dejando sus lentes en su cabeza.

-Entonces,si Eren tiene una matriz debe tener un tiempo para ovular,se supone que debe tener una menstruación pero no ha habido nada de eso.¿Como sabré cuando implantar muestras en el sin su periodo?

Bueno,tendré que pensar en eso después,ahora...tengo que hablar al respecto con Eren.

La mujer salió de su despacho y caminó por los largos pasillos del castillo hasta llegar donde la multitud hacia sus entrenamientos,de lejos pudo ver a un Eren haciendo flexiones de brazos con Armin en su espalda,al igual que todos los demás novatos.

-¿Que haces aquí,cuatro ojos de mierda?.

-Vengo a ver a Eren,no le quité los puntos ayer ,se fue sin que me diera cuenta.

-¿Quieres que llame a ese mocoso de mierda?.

-Por favor.-Dijo la mujer flectando sus rodillas quedando a la altura del hombre que tenía enfrente,llevó su mano al cabello de este.-Eres un buen chico.

-No me toques,loca de mierda...Oi,Eren!.

-Si!.-Corría hacia ambos.

-Ereen! ¿estás bien?¿te duele el estomago?¿te duele el vientre?¿tienes el periodo?.-Decía abrazando al chico.

-¿P-periodo? ¿de que está hablando Hanji-san?.

-Ya te explico.-Dijo empujando al chico hasta su despacho.

Caminaron hasta el despacho de la mujer en completo silencio sin darse cuenta de que Levi los seguí abrió la puerta y entró,luego entró Eren y sin que se dieran cuenta también lo hizo Levi.

-Bien,Eren yo-Aaah!.

-No grites,loca de mierda!.-Levi masajeaba su sien por el grito.

-S-sargento!.-Eren se volteó sonrojado.

-Hanji,dile lo que pasa.

-Si,pero espera a que pregunte siéntate.

-Si.-Se sentó frente al escritorio,Hanji se sentó del otro lado y Levi se recostó sobre la pared detrás del novato.

-Quiero preguntarte unas cosas.¿Está bien?.

-Claro.

-En un mes,¿sientes cambios en tu actitud?.

-Actitud...creo que mi humor cambia mucho.

-¿Cada cuanto pasa eso?.

-Pues,no se cada cuanto pero se que es una ves en el mes.

-En esa única ves al mes,¿no tienes tu ropa interior manchada?.

-¿Que quiere decir?.

-No tiene...sangre.

-¿Que? ¡No!.

-Okey...¿cuanto duran tus cambios de humor?.

-Algo así como...¿cinco días? a veces menos.

-Bien.-Anotaba en su libreta todo respecto a Eren.-Bueno,tengo algo que decirte.

-¿Que?.

-Encontré una matriz funcional en algunos titanes.

-¿Que?.-Sorprendido se inclinó hacia delante.

-Los titanes pueden gestar mini titanes.-Dijo con sus ojos brillantes y una sonrisa realmente perturbadora.

-Eso..es un gran avance.

-Si y también puede salvarnos de la extinción! ¡con tu situación podremos repoblar las murallas!.

-¿Con mi situación?.

-Ah...-Se dió cuenta de lo que había dicho y se reprendió internamente.

-Bien hecho,pedazo de mierda.

-Eh? ¿Que ocurre?.

-Escucha bien, los titanes tienen un útero y si ellos lo tienen tú también.

-¿Que?

-Tienes un útero, quedar embarazado.

-No puede ser,es imposible.

-No,es nosotros confirmamos que tienes una matriz funcional.-Hanji dijo con sus ojos brillando.

-Eso no es verdad,soy un chico.-Se levantó con rudeza del asiento.

-Eres un chico y además un posible y lo voy a probar.

-¿Como? ¿tratando de embarazarme? ¿como lo va a hacer?..Yo no quedaré embarazado,nunca...soy un chico no una chica.

-Saqué una muestra de las células de tu matriz y las implantaré en un chico.

-¿Que? no es posible,si el trasplante no funciona el chico morirá.

-Entonces aceptas que puedes quedar embarazado.-Eren la observo durante unos minutos y luego dijo.

-...E-es razonable,soy mitad no quedaré embarazado para sus malditos experimentos el trasplante a un chico,pero a mi no me tocarán.

-Bien,así es como ,puedes irte,tengo un trasplante que hacer.

-Bien.-Eren se dirigió a la puerta y salió del despacho.

-Ah,no pude ni quitarle los otro lado,¿Como voy a hacer que se embarace?.

-Te lo dije,cuatro ojos de voy a trabajar.-Se giró y se encaminó hasta la puerta.

-Levi!.

-¿Que quieres,Hanji?.-Se volteo para verla al rostro que estaba extrañamente iluminado.

-Embarázalo.

-¿Que mierda dices?.

-Que tú lo embaraces.

-¿Y por qué yo tengo que embarazar al mocoso?.

-Porque te gusta ese mocoso de ojos esmeralda,¿verdad?.

-Tsk.-Giró su rostro para evitar la mirada acusadora de Hanji.

-¿Lo harás?.

-Lo voy a pensar.-Dijo serio y salió del despacho.

-Okey~,debo hablar esto con mis compañeros y citar a Armin a mi despacho.

*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\

Eren furioso caminaba hasta la habitación de su mejor amigo,tocó la puerta un par de veces hasta que el rubio apareció detrás de esta.

-¿Eren?.-Frotó sus ojos secando unas lagrimas que Eren no había logrado distinguir.

-Armin,tengo que hablar contigo.

-Si,pasa.-Dijo dejando un espacio para que Eren entrara.

Ambos se adentraron en la habitación y se sentaron uno al lado del otro en la cama del tomó las manos de Eren y le pidió que hablara.

-¿A que viniste tan exaltado?.

-Hanji-san encontró una matriz funcional en los titanes.

-¿Que? Dios,eso es magnifico!.-Sus ojos brillaron con emoción.

-Y también la encontró en mi.

-¿Que quiere decir eso,Eren?.-Armin estaba en shock por la noticia que Eren le acababa de dar.

-Tengo una matriz y...Hanji-san me quiere embarazar para ver si realmente funciona esta matriz.

-¿Te puedes embarazar?.-Dijo con cierta envidia.

-Si,pero...no quiero tener un bebé por un estúpido experimento.

-Lo se,debes tener un bebé con quien amas.-Los ojos de Armin estaban por dejar caer un par de lagrimas.

-Hey,te dije que no estes triste,¿no?.

-Si,pero yo...-Tocaron la puerta y Eren se levantó a ver quien ó la puerta y encontró a alguien que no quería ver.

-Eren,necesito a Armin.-El comandante quiso entrar.

-Por favor,comandante.Él no está en condiciones de hablar y mucho menos con usted.

-Armin..Hanji quiere que vayas a la sala de experimentación.-/No...no..¿era Armin?/ pensó el muchacho en aquel momento.

-¿Para que?.

-Dijo que necesitaba hacerte unas pruebas.-El comandante Erwin entró a la habitación y abrazó a Armin sin consentimiento.

-¿Q-Que hace?.

-Te amo.

-E-Erwin déjame.

-Te amo, favor...por favor vuelve conmigo.-Eren sintió que estaba sobrando en esa situación. Se escuchaba sinceridad en las palabras del comandante y es que de verdad sentía algo por ese pequeño rubio.

-Por favor,no me hagas esto más difícil.

-Armin,Armin...te amo.-Tomó el rostro del más bajo y lo acercó al suyo dejando un casto beso en sus labios.

-Erwin.

-Armin,regresa conmigo.-Juntó ambas frentes y cerró sus ojos esperando una respuesta.

-Erwin..-Armin no se podía resistir más,lo amaba dejó llevar,dirigió sus brazos al cuello del más alto y lo besó como si no hubiera mañana.

-Te amo.-Susurró Armin.

-También te amo.

Eren se sintió perturbado por esa amorosa escena,él tenía ya un poco más claro lo que sentía con respecto al sargento quería,quería algo con él pero le era imposible acercarse a él con naturalidad.

Caminando por los pasillos del gran castillo,pensativo,se sentía frustrado por no poder hacer nada para tenerlo junto a él o para demostrarle que lo quria. Sumido en sus pensamientos caminó hasta que llegó al jardín que Christa y Sasha habían estado árboles frondosos,cesped fresco y flores con fragancias lo obligan a quedarse bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Sus pies lo llevan hasta un árbol a un lado un pequeño estanque,lo que no pensó fue encontrar ahí a la razón de su frustración.

-S-sargento Levi.-Hizo el saludo militar.

-Mocoso.-Dijo algo sorprendido pero sin dejar su ceño fruncido.-¿Que haces aquí?.

-Caminaba pensando en algo así que no me di cuenta cuando llegué aquí.

-Hmm...Eren,¿por que no quieres embarazarte?.-Lo invitó a sentarse a su lado y este aceptó quería saber porqué no quería embarazarse ya que era su misión embarazarlo.

-¿P-por qué?.Pues,porque si tuviera un bebé quisiera hacerlo con alguien que me importe,quiero cuidar al bebé una ves que nazca, quiero hacerlo con amor así que odiaría decirle a mi hijo que fue concebido por un experimento de científicos locos.Y quien sabe,me lo pueden quitar...no quiero eso...no.-Eren se desesperó al pensar en eso.

-Eren.-El sargento tomó la cabeza del menor con delicadeza y la posó sobre su hombro.-No te quitaran al bebé y tampoco lo tendrás por experimentos,ahora relájate que nada de eso pasará mocoso.

-S-si...-Las lágrimas superaron su orgullo y salieron de sus ojos.-Gracias...Levi-san.

Leví no podía decir nada,Eren lloraba por lo que podría ser el futuro de un bebé que aun no nacía,mucho menos fue corazón dio un salto cuando sintió las lagrimas de Eren mojar su uniforme.

/Si,te voy a embarazar,tendrás a nuestro hijo y lo criaremoscriaremos juntos. Nada le podrá pasar a nuestro bebé,lo prometo/

Sus brazos se dirigieron al cuerpo de Eren y lo abrazaron como si se fuera a escapar en algún momento.Él quería a Eren,no estaba muy seguro si estaba enamorado pero definitivamente quería a ese chico.

Eren se aferraba al cuerpo de su persona especial y se desahogaba sobre su sus espasmos por el llanto fueron leves se escuchó un ruido cerca de ellos,Eren siempre tuvo la afición de explorar cuando escuchaba algo o lo veía,siempre quería llegar más lejos.

Se separó de Levi,sin querer ambos quedaron demasiado cerca y se miraron a los sonrojado giró el rostro mientras Levi tenía un leve rosa en su rostro pero no se giró.

-¿M-me acompaña a ver que fue eso?.-Dijo evitando la mirada del mayor.

-Si,vamos Eren.-Se levantó y ayudó a Eren a pararse tomando su mano.

-G-gracias.-Caminó hasta unos arbustos donde escuchó el movimiento de unas hojas,se acercó junto a Levi para ver que era.

-Oh mi Dios.-Dijo Eren volteándose,aferrándose al cuerpo de Levi.

-¿Que pasó?.-Dijo Levi tomando la cintura de Eren.

-Un perro...un perro muerto.-Decía temblando,el muchacho amaba a los animales y el solo ver uno muerto de esa manera lo ponía nervioso y triste.

-¿Solo eso?.-Acarició la espalda de Eren quien no se daba cuenta por sus pensamientos enfocados en el perro.

-¿S-solo eso? ¡es un perro y tenía sangre por todos lados!.-Sus manos temblaban sobre la espalda del más bajo.

-Pero si el perro está muerto ¿por qué escuchamos movimientos?.-Levi con el ceño fruncido se acercó al arbusto sin poder ver nada por que Eren seguía aferrado a él.

-¿Q-que hay?.

-Bueno no se,hay un muchacho aferrado a mi cuerpo así que no puedo ver.

-Ah,lo-lo siento.-Se separó de Levi.

-No dije que te separaras,puedes sujetarte de mi,mocoso.-Dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Gracias.

-Bien,vamos a ver.-Dijo acercándose al arbusto nuevamente,encontró a un perro negro con las orejas blancas desangrado,la sangre salía desde el hocico y de otra parte que Levi no lograba ver.

Sintieron otro movimiento y fue ahí cuando Levi removió un poco las hojas para ver que había,era sangre desde la base de la cola del perro hasta su vientre,se dio cuenta de que no era perro,sino una perra y había dado a luz a cuatro cachorros,tres de ellos murieron pero uno se movía en busca de su madre.

-Eren,¿tienes algún paño o algo?.-Dijo girando levemente la cabeza.

-N-no.-Dijo tratando de ver que había.

-Ah...bien,no importa.-Levi se agachó y tomó al cachorro ensangrentado en sus brazos,se volteó y Eren lo observó.

-Es un cachorrito.

-Si y puede estar muriéndose, vamos a revisarlo.

-Si...pero.-Miró donde estaba la perra y se dio cuenta de los otros tres cachorros fallecidos.-La perrita y los cachorritos.

-Le hablaré a Mike para que venga a recogerlos. Él hará algo con ellos.

-Bien,p-pero...no los boten,puedo...puedo hacer una tumba para todos ellos,pero no los boten como basura.

-No lo haremos,Eren...ahora vamos,mi ropa se ensucia.

-S-si!

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo,si hay alguna critica o un consejo por favor escribanme,estoy algo complicada con esta pagina jejeadiós,nos leemos más adelante! Espero sus reviews :33


	3. Chapter 3

Eren y Levi corrieron hacia el sótano,querían mantener al cachorro con su temperatura estable. Levi observó su habitación a lo lejos y se dirigieron a esta para sacar ropa limpia,debo decir que fue el menor el que entró en busca de la ropa ya que el sargento no quería entrar y manchar su habitación de sangre y tierra.

Retomaron el camino al sótano ahora más calmados. Unos pasos se escucharon detrás de ellos y luego una voz gruesa retumbó en el pasillo.

-Sargento Levi, la señorita Hanji le nece...sita...-Se sorprendió al ver que el sargento llevaba sus ropas ensangrentadas y un cachorrito en sus brazos.

-No tengo tiempo, dile que haga cualquier mierda que quiera hacer ella sola.

-S-si,sargento ¿puedo preguntar que pasó?.

-Encontramos unos perros muertos a un lado del jardín,este cachorro es el único vivo. Necesito que los limpien y los entierren.-Dijo Levi antes de mirar a Eren. El menor miró con suplica a su mayor,quería que los perritos tuvieran un entierro decente.

-Ah...Mike,que sea decente.-Dijo antes de voltearse retomando el camino inicial.

-Si.-Dijo respetuoso mostrando con orgullo el saludo de la milicia.

-Camina,mocoso.

-S-si!.-Siguió al sargento hasta el sótano.

El sótano contaba con varias celdas,unas más pequeñas que otras y últimamente una más lujosa que las demás. Levi había mandado a arreglar la celda de Eren sin que nadie supiera,lo acondiciono con una cama más cómoda,un armario donde guardar ropa,frazadas más gruesas para las noches heladas y un baño con una limpieza innegable.

El mayor de ambos hacía todo eso inconscientemente,aún no estaba seguro de nada,decía cosas por impulso y las hacía de igual manera. En un momento puede pensar que lo ama,hasta que bajaría la misma luna si el muchacho se la pidiera pero en otro momento su mente solo se inunda con pensamientos sobre su genética,es un titán y si se atreve a hacerle daño a alguien aunque esa persona lo mereciera,él blandiría su espada contra el cuerpo del muchacho y lo mataría sin piedad.

Eren observaba como Levi sacaba una frazada del armario y la dejaba sobre la cama con sumo cuidado para luego dejar al pequeño cachorrito sobre esta. El pequeño estaba envuelto en sangre,aún no abría los ojos y continuaba llorando en busca de su madre,Eren sacó una de sus camisetas y cubrió al perrito masajeando su pelaje,relajando ese pequeño cuerpecito inocente.

-Eren,voy a ducharme aquí.-Dijo Levi entrando al baño del menor.

-¿Eh? ah...si.-Respondió sonrojado una ves que el mayor estaba dentro del baño.

Ellos dos ignoraban el sentimiento creciente en el otro,cada uno pensaba en sus sentimientos,uno de ellos mucho más seguro que el otro pero tenían el mismo color ,la misma forma y los mismos síntomas. Era casi una enfermedad que estaba tomando por completo el cuerpo del de ojos esmeralda mientras que en el mayor de ellos ha decidido tomarse su tiempo.

En otro lugar del gran castillo una pareja recién reconciliada estaba frente a una mujer que analizaba la situación,quería hacer lo que tenía en mente,quería comenzar su experimento con el pequeño rubio que tenía en frente. Su carta dirigida a sus compañeros ya ha sido enviada,en ella había una explicación detallada de sus descubrimientos en los titanes y en Eren así que lo más seguro es que quieran comenzar a experimentar desde ya.

-Bien,Armin...sabes que quiero experimentar contigo,¿verdad?.-Dijo Hanji con su semblante serio,uno que ni Armin ni Erwin habían visto antes.

-Si,pero no se el motivo o el tipo de experimento que desea comenzar.

-Te lo diré sin enredos,quiero introducir en ti unas células para crear una matriz y puedas tener hijos.

-¿Que?.-Armin no salía de su asombro,¿como podría hacer eso?¿su cuerpo realmente resistiría eso?¿de donde sacó esas células?.

-Entiendo.-Erwin habló llevando sus codos al escritorio para poder posar su mentón entre sus manos.-¿Estas segura de que su cuerpo va a resistir?.

-No,eso es lo que buscamos probar.

-Armin,¿dejaras que hagan el experimento?.-Erwin lo miró a los ojos. Armin estaba nervioso,su corazón latía demasiado y tenía dudas con respecto a esto,pero quería intentarlo,quería darle un hijo a Erwin.

-Si.-Dijo mirando a Hanji directamente con una postura impecable.

-Bien,entonces comencemos.-Hanji decidida y emocionada se levantó del escritorio.

Dejando de lado esta demostración de valentía y amor por parte del pequeño nos dirigimos hacia el sótano del castillo,el mayor tenía sus pantalones blancos puestos ademas de las correas que rodeaban sus piernas,gotas por la ducha se dejaban reflejar en el pecho bien formado del mayor quien sostenía una toalla para cercar su cabello.

El menor mantenía la vista en ese cuerpo que parecía forjado por los dioses griegos,sus ojos esmeralda ya casi no eran suyos sino del hombre que lo seducía con cada paso que daba y cada gota que resbalaba hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón.

-¿Que tienes,mocoso?.

-N-nada.-Su mirada se dirigió al cachorro que lloraba buscando el calor de su madre.

-¿Que tiene?.-El mayor se acercó al perrito con el ceño fruncido.

-N-no se,quizás tenga recién nacido y no ha comido nada.-Eren nervioso entrelazaba sus dedos.

-Ve a buscar algo,yo me quedo con el perro.

-Si.-Se separó del cachorro y corrió a la salida.

-Ese mocoso de mierda.-Dijo observando al cachorro.

Tomó un extremo de la frazada que abrigaba al pequeño perrito y lo acarició. El cachorro lloraba ansioso,desesperado. Levi se dio cuenta de que el cachorro seguía ensangrentado así que tomó al perrito con las frazadas y lo llevó al baño. Lo dejó en el lavamanos y buscó un balde con agua tibia que no ocupó para su ducha,el cachorrito sentía el frío de la loza y lloraba. Levi dejó caer un poco de agua en el cuerpo del cachorro mientras frotaba su pelaje para quitar los residuos. Dejó el balde a un lado y sacó agua con sus manos, vertió el agua sobre su cabeza para limpiar la sangre que quedara. Tapó el conducto a la cañería del lavamanos y vació el agua tibia hasta que cubrió parte del lomo del cachorro.

Fue a buscar una frazada limpia y sacó al cachorro del agua cubriéndolo con la manta. El perrito aún lloraba,ahora en el pecho de Levi quien destapaba el lavamanos. Mientras Levi salía del baño secando el cuerpo del pequeño,Eren corría de vuelta de la habitación de Christa con un biberón de leche tibia. Eren abrió la puerta y llegó a su celda justo cuando Levi mecía al perrito en sus brazos. Si,él era el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad y su semblante era siempre serio pero tenía su corazón que no permitía hacer sufrir a inocentes bebes o en este caso,cachorro.

-Traje la leche.-Dijo sonrojado.

-Bien,¿de donde sacaste eso?-Dijo sentándose en la cama algo avergonzado,quiero decir, había sido visto meciendo a un cachorro como si fuera lo más delicado del mundo y lo peor era que quien lo había visto era Eren,un novato a su cargo.

-A Christa le gusta jugar con cosas así,me prestó este biberón y me ayudó a hacerle un agujero. También me ayudó con la leche.-Dijo tomando al cachorro en sus brazos y sentándose al lado del mayor.

-¿Puedes hacerlo solo,mocoso?.

-Si.-Dijo acercando el biberón al hocico del perrito,este de inmediato comenzó a chupar para obtener su alimento.

Levi miraba esa escena encantado,aunque no lo demostraba. Se imaginó a Eren cargando un bebé pelinegro con ojos esmeralda,o un bebé castaño con su color de ojos. Imaginaba que le daba de comer y cantaba canciones de cuna para el pequeño,lo imaginaba cambiándole pañales, se imaginaba a él mismo haciendo dormir al bebé con Eren a su lado. Se imaginó a Eren embarazado de casi 8 meses mientras él cargaba un pequeño de dos años. Su mente vagaba por todos lados con pensamientos de ese tipo,Levi se sentía mareado por todo eso que pasaba por su mente.

-Tendré que hacerle una cama.-Eren dijo notando que el cachorro es muy frágil para dormir en el frío suelo.

-Solo junta algunas frazadas y ya.

-Me da miedo que salga de ahí y pise el suelo frío.-Acarició al perro.-¿Lo bañó?.

-Si,estaba cubierto de sangre y no quiero ver mierdas sucias.

-Por supuesto.-Susurró poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

-¿Que mierda dijiste?.

-Nada!.Eeh...Ah! con respecto al cachorro,yo podría dormir con él.

-¿Tu? bueno,no lo impido pero tendrás que limpiar las frazadas todos los días.Y debes tener cuidado de aplastarlo por las noches.

-Si!.

Ya de noche Levi caminaba al despacho de Erwin quien lo había llamado para hablar sobre su plan de destierro. Levi tocó la puerta y Erwin respondió dejando pasar al sargento.

-¿Que mierda quieres?.-Se sentó frente a él.

-Estuve investigando un poco,pedí a algunos miembros que fueran a extraer información de la realeza. Resulta que el cobarde rey no quiere enviar comida o sustento a los más pobres de las murallas,subió los precios para la clase media y también para la clase alta. Uno de mis enviados sacó información desde los empleados de la realeza,más especifico con su contador y averiguó que el muy bastardo tiene tres habitaciones con máxima seguridad repletas de dinero que debería ir a las escuelas,campos de entrenamiento,centros de salud y comida para los más pobres.

-¿Y que piensas hacer?.

sacarlo de allí y hacer de esto un gobierno igualitario. Quiero juntar las tres murallas y así poder convivir todos.

-Y según tu ¿quien va a gobernar?.

-Tenía pensado en él.

-¿Él? ¿seguro? no creo que le quede mucho tiempo.

-Lo se,pero puede elegir cuatro sucesores de confianza y la gente eligirá.

-Bien,¿Cuando quieres atacar?.

-En dos meses.

-Perfecto,sabes que yo participo y el mocoso también.¿Convenciste a tu mocosa rubia?.

-No y no es una chica,es chico. Armin estará en contra si se trata de la realeza. Tengo que enamorarlo para que haga lo que yo quiero.

-Hablando de tu mocoso,¿donde está?.

-Hanji le hizo una cirugía hoy,está descansando.

-No me digas que la loca de mierda de verdad implantó esas cosas en él.

-Si,lo hizo...y por eso volví con él,bueno por eso y por el plan. Hanji me había dicho de que se trataba el experimento y yo de verdad quiero un hijo completamente rubio.

-Eres un bastardo Erwin. Un día de estos él lo descubrirá.

-No importa si lo descubre una ves que mi hijo o hija haya nacido.

-Bien,como quieras.

Levi no entendía la lógica de Erwin,si siente algo por Armin no debería ser tan frío con él. Aunque no le importaba si sufría o no,se preocupaba por que era el amigo de Eren,era su confidente desde pequeños y se sentía responsable aunque no tengan nada en común.

Mientras Levi pensaba en la manera de ser de Erwin con el muchacho,Hanji se encaminaba hasta la celda de Eren con algo en sus manos y un rostro apenado. Entró después de golpear la puerta del sótano,caminó hasta la celda y se encontró con un Eren dormido junto a un perrito que se aferraba a su calor.

Rió por lo bajo y se apoyó en los barrotes de la celda,lo que ella no sabía era que Levi había mandado a que pusieran paredes de tablones de madera,los cuales estaban apoyados en los barrotes,como dije,estaban. El sonido de los tablones cayendo fue aislado por unas frazadas que estaban tiradas en el suelo,pero aún así el cachorro lo escuchó,comenzó a llorar en un tono agudo provocando que Eren se despertara de un salto.

-¿Que pasa?.-Decía abrazando al cachorro aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Lo siento.

-Ah..Hanji-san.-Eren suspiró y abrió los ojos,tomó al cachorro en sus brazos y acarició su cabecita.

-¿De donde lo sacaste?.

-Estaba en el jardín,su madre y hermanos estaban muertos. Solo él sobrevivió así que lo traje aquí con el sargento Levi.

-¿Levi te ayudó?.

-Si,me ayudó a abrigarlo y sacó la sangre de su pelaje.

-Wooow,ese enano si tiene corazón!.

-Hanji-san!.-Dijo enojado.

-Si,si..lo siento. Bueno,yo venía por otra cosa,quiero disculparme por como me comporté contigo la última ves que nos vimos. Puedes tener tu bebé cuando quieras,será tu decisión.

-Muchas gracias,Hanji-san. Yo también me comporte como un inmaduro,aunque no soy maduro del todo.

-Bueno,problema resuelto.

-Hanji-san,¿que es eso?.-Eren se dio cuenta de un sobre de papel en sus manos.

-Aaah! te traje unas píldoras que salieron recién al mercado de Rose,sirven para no quedar embarazado luego de haber tenido relaciones sexuales. Así no te preocupas y solo tomas la píldora el día después de tu noche de placer.-Decía con una sonrisa.

-Hanji-san!,yo no necesito eso!.

-Claro que si!

-Yo..!...aun soy -.

-¿Que?...más alto.

-Que soy v-.

-Eren,no murmures. Dilo más alto.

-¡Que soy virgen!.-Gritó agachando su cabeza con sus ojos cerrados. Su sonrojo era notable y se intensificó cuando escuchó esa voz.

-Eeh,así que el mocoso no ha tenido sexo.-Levi trató de disimular la sonrisa que se escapó al escuchar esa frase

-L-Levi...s-sargento Levi.

-¿Que? ¿te avergüenza no tener sexo?.

-No,es solo que..

-No importa,aún eres un mocoso.

-Yo no soy un mocoso.

-Claro que si...virgen.-Se dio la vuelta y salió de la celda,su risa la suprimió como pudo.

-Levi-san es cruel!.-Se escuchó desde la celda.

-Por supuesto,mocoso virgen.-Susurró y dejó que una sonrisa se dejara ver al vació pasillo.

Espero que les haya gustado,nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo!.


	4. Chapter 4

Eren no lo podía creer, Levi lo escuchó decir que era virgen. Se moría de vergüenza por su confesión desesperada y por la risa de la mujer que estaba frente a él.

-H-Hanji-san! por favor,podría dejar de reírse.

-Ah..ah...claro,solo...espera.-Sus jadeos producidos por las risas se combinaba con la tentación de volver a reír.

-Hanji-san!.

-Okey,listo.

-Las..pastillas,¿que indicaciones tienen?.

-Em..el día siguiente de las relaciones sexuales si es que son en la noche,la tomas durante el día.

-¿Todo el día?.

-Si,todo el día. Pero es mejor que la tomes en la mañana justo después de levantarte así no arriesgas que se efectúe el embarazo.

-Ok...esto...¿con que se puede tomar?.

-Con cualquier liquido, pero prefiero que lo hagas solo con agua. Así puedes estar más seguro de que funcionará ya que puede haber algo en otras bebidas que neutralice la pastilla.

-Está bien...gracias.

-No es nada...ahora duerme con el cachorro.

-Claro,buenas noches Hanji-san.

-Buenas noches...virgen.

-Hanji-san!.

-Jajajaja! Adioooooos~

~Al otro día~

Eren despertaba con el cachorro en su pecho y un hombre sentado a su lado. No lo tomó en cuenta hasta que refregó sus ojos con el dorso de su mano y lo miró a los ojos.

-Lev...Sargento Levi!.

-Eren,vengo a decirte que Armin está bien. Su mejora fue rápida.

-¿Bien? ¿Mejora?...no entiendo.

-Hanji hizo el experimento y-.-Eren Interrumpió su frase.

-¿Experimento?¿Que experimen... No!..-Se levantó de inmediato.

-No te preocupes mocoso de mierda,aunque me cueste admitirlo esa loca de mierda hizo un buen trabajo.

-¿Donde está?.

-En su habitación,bastaron unas horas para que pudiera caminar.

-Gracias.-Se sentó dejando al cachorro a un lado.

-¿Vas a ir ahora?.

-Eso planeaba.

-Está con Erwin,no creo que sea bueno interrumpir.

-¿Que?...¿Están...?.

-Lo más probable.-Dijo acariciando al cachorro.

-¡Eso no lo voy a permitir! Armin no lleva ni un día de salir de la sala de experimentos y ya quiere hacerle...cosas.-Se viste rápido ante la mirada de Levi.

-Déjalos,si quieren hacerlo lo harán,¿no,virgen?.

-Levi-san!.

-¿Que pasa,mocoso?¿celoso?

-No...p-para nada.

-Entonces,vamos a desayunar ya.

-S-si.-Eren se levantó y tomó al cachorro en sus brazos.

Caminaron juntos al comedor,estaban todos comiendo. Mikasa se abalanzó sobre Eren y lo abrazó alejándolo de Levi.

-Eren,Eren...¿no te ha hecho nada?.

-No,Mikasa. Ahora,déjame...el cachorro se hará daño.

-¿De donde sacaste al perro?.

-Lo encontré con Levi-s...el sargento Levi.

-¿Que hacías con él cuando lo encontraste?.

-Solo hablábamos, Mikasa!.

-¿Seguro?.

-Si,ya no hablemos de eso.

-Está bien.

Mientras Eren rogaba a Dios por que su hermana se volviera una normal,en la habitación de un rubio la temperatura subía gradualmente.

-Erwin.-Suspiró Armin amarrando sus brazos en el cuello del mayor quien tenía sus dedos penetrando su entrada.

-¿Estás listo?.

-S-si.

-Entraré.-Susurró entrando en el cuerpo del pequeño llenándolo por completo.

-Mmmhg...-Los brazos de Armin bajaron un poco para dejarlo enterrar las uñas en la espalda de su amante.

Erwin comenzó a moverse lentamente esperando que Armin se acostumbrara.

-Ah...ah...no,espera.-Gimió Armin.

-¿Que pasa?.

-D-duele...ah...-Una de sus manos se dirigió a su vientre.

-Ya pasará.-Dijo antes de besar a Armin para seguir con las estocadas,esta ves más rápidas combinadas con la mano de Erwin que le proporcionaba placer a Armin.

-Aah! ah!.

El placer que Erwin le hace sentir a Armin borra todo dolor de la cirugía dándole paso a una satisfacción enorme combinada con lujuria placer comenzó a llegar a su punto máximo, Armin se perdía en la inconsciencia de su orgasmo mientras apretaba el miembro de Erwin que liberó toda su esencia dentro del menor.

-Ah...¿crees...crees que pueda embarazarme?.-Armin suspiraba mientras Erwin salía de su cuerpo.

-No lo se,si no puedes lo intentaré hasta que puedas.-Dijo antes de besarlo con pasión.

Ellos después de esa sesión de entrega decidieron continuar hasta que pudieran formar un hermoso bebé. En el comedor,la sargento Hanji hablaba animosamente con el novato Eren quien respondía mirando a sus compañeros que le habían arrebatado el cachorro.

-Eren,quiero compensarte por haberme portado mal contigo.

-P-pero,usted ya me dio...esas...-Dijo sonrojado.

-Si,pero te compensaré de otra manera.-Dijo riendo de manera lasciva para llamar la atención del sargento a unos asientos de ellos.

-¿C-como?.

-Pues...-Se acercó a su oído y susurró.-Quiero mostrarte algo que nunca a nadie le he mostrado,bueno Levi fue una ves...mi sala de experimentos exitosos.

-¿Que?.-Su emoción no salía de su rostro,tampoco su sonrojo marcado por el doble sentido de la frase de la sargento.

Mientras Eren y Hanji hablaban un hombre pensaba con rabia "**_¿Que mierda quieres hacer con él?_**" Su enojo se iba a desbordar así que se concentró en otra cosa.

-Petra,Auruo. Erwin me avisó del trabajo que tenemos pendiente.-Dijo sin mirarlos,llevando su taza de té a sus labios.-Será en dos meses si no hay inconvenientes.

-Entendido,sargento.-Exclamaron ambos.

El sargento Levi miraba hacia la ventana sin darse cuenta de que Petra lo miraba con admiración,orgullo,amor,al mismo tiempo ella no se daba cuenta de que Auruo la miraba de la misma manera,esperando que aquella mujer volteara a verlo de la misma manera en que lo hacía con Levi,que llegara en las mañanas a su habitación a despertarlo con un abrazo y un beso en los labios para solo quedar dormidos abrazados.

-Sargento Levi,se ha terminado el traslado del novato.-Se escuchó como Iván decía desde la puerta.

-Bien,ya voy.-Se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a su segundo despacho en otro edificio.

Cuando llegó a su despacho tomó los papeles y observó las letras en tinta negra.

Documentación de traslado.

Nombre: Leon Wideman.

Edad: 17 años.

Altura: 1,89.

Peso: 76 kg.

Aspecto: Moreno,ojos azules,cabello castaño,cicatriz en la clavícula.

Escuadrón original: Policía militar.

Escuadrón de traslado:Tropas de reconocimiento.

Levi leía el papel escrito a mano hasta que llegó a esa parte.

Razón de traslado (cita): **_"La policía militar carece de sentido,emoción y liderazgo. Cobardía en exceso y negligencia de parte de sargentos 'de confianza'. Se dedican a pasear por las calles o jugar con apuestas,golpean a los de menor rango por no llevarles de beber,comer o simplemente por exigir un entrenamiento decente. Falta mucho de su parte,se supone que deben cuidar al...'rey',esa persona que nos gobierna en corrupción y mediocridad. La policía militar no tiene dignidad así que preferiría ir a un lugar donde nos exigen sobre nuestro cuerpos y mentes"_**.

-Hee.-Suspiró con una sonrisa ladina.-Este mocoso tiene agallas.-Se levantó y salió a buscar a Mike quien para su suerte estaba tomando agua en una mesa a un lado de su despacho.-Mike.

-¿Que pasa?.

-Ve a decirle a Erwin que termine el papeleo de el chico que se trasladó y que le asigne una habitación con un compañero.

-Claro.-Tomó los papeles que Levi le tendía y se dirigió al despacho de Erwin.

Después de caminar un rato hasta el despacho de Erwin,tocó la puerta y descubrió que no estaba,eso quería decir que estaba en la habitación de Armin. Se dirigió hasta allá y volvió a tocar la puerta,espero hasta que Erwin apareció solo con pantalones dejando ver su pecho bien formado y sus abdominales trabajados.

-¿Que necesitas?.

-Termina el traslado de Leon Wideman y asignalo en una habitación como corresponde.

-No hay ningún compañero para él.-Dijo Erwin apoyándose en la puerta de brazos cruzados.

-Consigue uno,Erwin. Sabes que no puedes dejar a uno de los novatos solo en una habitación,así es como debe ser.

-Entonces,déjalo con Eren. No es una amenaza por ahora,creo que le vendrá bien tener que compartir una habitación con Leon.

-Okey. Ten,termina el papeleo.-Le pasó los papeles a Erwin.

Dejándolos de lado,en la habitación secreta de Hanji estaban ella y Eren,el chico tenía los ojos vendados porque así,según Hanji no sabría la ubicación de sus amados experimentos exitosos.

-Es...es..

-¿Increíble,hermoso,fantástico,de otro mundo?..Si,todo eso.-Decía mirando los diferentes estantes.

La sonrisa de Hanji se ensanchaba cada ves que veía cada uno de sus experimentos son novedosos y recaudan mucho dinero para ella,Hanji no guarda todo lo que gana,deja una parte para sus experimentos y lo otro lo deja para las comidas de los novatos.

-Estos,son relacionados con agricultura. Los de allá son el santo grial de Levi,limpieza. El de la derecha es sobre prevención a contaminación. Y,el estante del que voy a darte unas cosas,el estante de experimentos sexuales.

-S-s-sexuales?

-Si,tengo unas bebidas afrodisíacas. Tuve que probarlas con los caballos,por eso hay algunos potrillos dando vueltas.

-¿Afrodisíacas?.

-Significa que solo bebiendo eso,puedes excitarte como para tener siete rondas de sexo.

-¡¿s-siete?!.

-Si,bueno depende de cuanto de aquí no tiene nombre y el siguiente tampoco,este es algo que puedes ocupar cuando...emm...careces...de alguien que tenga sexo contigo.

-Es un..

-Si! Quedó bien la forma,¿verdad?.

-Si...¿como...con que lo hizo?.

-Es de plástico,es un material que los científicos de Rose bastante útil.

-Aah...si..

-Okey y esto lo hice en conjunto con algunos científicos .Es una cosa para evitar embarazos,es como las pastillas que te dí pero esto se pone en el pene antes de tener sexo.

-...no se que decir a eso.

-Genial,¿no? hemos estado avanzando cada ves má y puedes llevarte cualquier cosa de este también tengo disfraces.

-N-no gracias.

-¿Como que no? ten!.-Le dejó todos los productos que le mostró en los brazos.-Los disfraces van incluidos.

-Okey...pero Hanji-san,¿no se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle?.

-¿Cual?.

-Soy virgen y además tengo solo 15 años.-Dijo nervioso por el consolador que estaba apoyado en su pecho.

-Umm,algo me dice que no lo serás por mucho.

-¿Que?.

-Vamos,a tu celda pequeñín.-Dijo empujando a Eren fuera de ese lugar.

Una ves en la celda de Eren,Hanji buscó un lugar para esconder todo lo que le dio a Eren. Eren pensaba que lo escondía,pero...la verdad Hanji solo lo dejó en un cajón de su armario.

-Eren.-Petra se acercó a la celda y sonrió.

-Petra,¿que quieres?.-Hanji preguntó sonriendo.

-Eren ya no estará en esta celda,tendrá una habitación compartido con un nuevo cadete.

-¿Que? ¿con quien?.

-Leon Wideman,es un chico bastante atractivo.-Hanji le dio una sonrisa a Eren haciendo que se sonrojara.

-Tenemos que cambiar las cosas a tu habitación nueva,Petra ¿puedes pedir ayuda para subir esto?.

-Claro.

En la habitación que sería de Eren estaba el nuevo cadete,sentado en su cama pensando en quien sería su compañero de habitación. Pasaron los minutos y Leon se sentía cada ves más cansado,estaba a punto de dormirse cuando escuchó pasos acercarse hasta su habitación.

-Eren,está será tu habitación.-Entró Petra y detrás de ella,Eren.

-Es más grande de lo que pensé.Ah,lo siento.-Se dirigió a Leon.-Soy Eren Jaeger,mucho gusto.

-Leon Wideman.-Dijo levantándose mientras sonreía.

-Bueno,voy a buscar a los demás para que traigan algunas de tus cosas,Eren.

-Ah,gracias Petra-san.-La chica salió de la habitación dejándolos solos.

-Eren.

-¿Si?.-Eren volteó hacia él y encontró su rostro muy cerca.

-Eres bastante lindo.-Con una sonrisa tomó un mechón de su cabello y besó suavemente a Eren.

-Eh?.

-Muy,muy lindo.-Lo tomó de la cintura y lo besó con mayor intensidad. Eren aún no reaccionaba.

-Emm..yo...tengo que buscar mis cosas.-Se alejó de Leon y corrió hasta la celda. Sorprendentemente no había nadie.

Por otro lado Levi estaba sentado en un sillón de su habitación,pensando en lo que escuchó de la boca de Eren,"¡Soy virgen!". Solo sonreía ante esa declaración,el mocoso era virgen y eso quería decir que su primera vez sería con él.

No podía soportar la tentación,su corazón latía acelerado,una corriente eléctrica recorría su cuerpo y su miembro se hinchaba poco a poco. Tenía dos opciones,tomar una ducha fría o tomar vino tinto,por supuesto eligió el vino.

Después de tanto tomar vino,se levantó con ganas de poseer a Eren,de hacerlo suyo. Caminó hasta la celda donde eren se suponía debía estar junto con el cachorro,su cuerpo estaba caliente y necesitaba saciarla,que mejor que tener a un chico virgen para tal tarea.


End file.
